El regalo de Him
by Eliih Him
Summary: Him decide darles a los Rowdyruff Boys Z el poder para destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z como un regalo por la Navidad. Pero ¿ellos serían capaces de aceptarlo? Si lo hicieran ¿podrían ser capaces de utilizarlo? [Para: Keili14, SuperDash1, Sweat Bublerry, MomoXB16, Dumah Djim, I'm the darkness, yumi-happy, Una-demente-suelta y Anna Cecitzel de Tao]
1. El regalo

**¡Hola! Bien aquí les dejo mi regalo de navidad atrasado (bastante) jajaja lamento la demora x.x**

**Este era un regalo para Keili14, Una-demente-suelta, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, SuperDash1, Sweat Bluberry, MomoXB16, yumi-happy, Dumah Djim y I'm the darkness**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~Las PPGZ y los RRBZ 17 años;**

**~Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

A tan solo un día de navidad en la ciudad de Townsville, mas específicamente en el centro de esta, las personas iban y venían por las calles, entraban y salían de los negocios haciendo las típicas compras de último momento. Se podría decir que nadie se salva de esta actividad, ni siquiera las heroínas de esta ciudad.

―Creo que ya no me falta nada ― susurraba contenta Miyako mientras revisaba su lista por última vez.

La rubia guardo la lista en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a caminar en dirección de la casa de su amiga pelirroja. Saco su celular para ver la hora, tenía media hora para descansar un poco en el parque, agradecía internamente salir a comprar casi siempre eso le ayudo a terminar las compras para la cena antes de lo planeado.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el parque más cercano del centro, no tenía prisa por llegar a la casa de su amiga. Una amarga sonrisa apreció en su rostro. Les agradecía a sus amigas por haberla invitado a pasar la navidad con ellas. Se sentía muy sola desde que su abuelita había fallecido y esta sería la primer navidad que no la pasara con ella. Los padres de Kaoru se fueron a pasar esta navidad con los hermanos de su madre, mientras que los de Momoko iban a ir a casa de su abuelo. Al principio le sorprendió que sus amigas le dijeran que no pasarían esta fiesta con sus familias, pero luego le explicaron la situación.

― ¡Hagan lo que quieran! No me importa.

Miyako dejo de pensar y se sorprendió de ver que ya había llegado al parque pero más le sorprendió fue el grito. Se volteó para todos lados para ver de dónde provenía el grito pero no veía a nadie cerca.

― ¡¿Por qué?!

Escucho otro grito, pero este era diferente. Esa voz era más gruesa que la anterior.

― ¡Ya cállense maldita sea!

A Miyako se le helo la sangre cuando escucho esa voz. Esa voz tan autoritaria y fría solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, esa persona era Brick, el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

―Escuchen que esta será la última vez que lo diré ¿entendieron?

Miyako prefirió no escuchar más y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y sin hacer ruido. Lo menos que quería era encontrarse con ellos tres, más específicamente con el rubio.

* * *

**Con los Rowdyruff Boys Z**

* * *

―Escuchen que esta será la última vez que lo diré ¿entendieron? ― dijo Brick mirando fijamente a sus hermanos.

Boomer y Butch dejaron de mirarse y voltearon a ver a su hermano mayor. La mirada carmesí del pelirrojo dejaba helado a cualquiera, excepto a sus hermanos.

―Nuestro objetivo de nacimiento es eliminar a las Powerpuff Girls Z, que mejor que usar esto para cumplir ese objetivo ― dijo Brick sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolita que irradiaba una luz entre roja y negra.

― ¡Ya les dije que hagan lo que quieran! ― volvió a decir Boomer cruzándose de brazos.

Butch lo miro de nuevo e intento decir algo pero Brick fue más rápido y lo agarro por el cuello de la campera.

―El asunto es que o lo hacemos los tres o no se hace nada _hermanito,_ tú sabes que esta boludez no funciona a menos que lo hagamos los tres, eso es lo que dijo Him ― susurro amenazante.

Boomer se soltó del agarre de su hermano y lo miro fastidiado.

―De acuerdo ― dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar fuera del lugar.

Brick y Butch lo miraron sorprendidos, no creían que él aceptara tan rápido. Pero luego se miraron entre ellos y lo siguieron. Seguramente su mama mono estaría gritando como un loco histérico por no saber el paradero de sus hijos.

Brick seguía dudando de la intención de Him al darles un regalo como ese. Había algo más detrás de esa intención, pero no podía saber que era.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_Tres chicos estaban acostados cada uno en un lugar diferente de la habitación. El pelirrojo de ojos estaba acostado en el sillón grande leyendo algo en su celular, un moreno de ojos verdes estaba sentado con la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas en el respaldar del sillón individual viendo una película y por último estaba un rubio de ojos azules leyendo una revista en el piso._

― _¡Detrás tuyo animal! ― grito Butch de repente asustando a sus hermanos en el proceso._

_Brick se sentó y guardo el celular suspirando irritado._

―_Se puede saber… ¡¿POR QUÉ GRITASTE?! ―grito Brick molesto fulminando con la mirada a Butch._

_Este lo miro aburrido y siguió viendo la película "Mamá", Boomer solo se reía nervioso. Siempre era así que estaban aburridos y se sentaban en la misma habitación. Brick se ponía a jugar con su celular, Butch se ponía a ver la televisión y Boomer leyendo algo._

― _¡No me ignores y contesta idiota! ― dijo Brick._

_Boomer noto que los ojos de Brick comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más rojos. Trago saliva nervioso._

_Brick se levantó del sillón y estaba por ir en donde estaba su hermano moreno sino fuera por el leve temblor. Boomer se alarmó y Butch dejo de ver la televisión cuando noto que las cosas se movían y se levantaron rápidamente de sus lugares._

_En tan solo unos segundos toda la habitación estaba llena de un humo entre rosa y rojo. Brick se puso al frente de sus hermanos, recordaba perfectamente a ese humo, solo lo vio una vez hace cuatro años, pero él tenía una buena memoria._

― _¡Hola pequeños! ¿Cómo han estado? ― se escuchó una voz afeminada._

_Boomer y Butch se miraron confundidos. Brick solo frunció el ceño._

― _¿No responderán nada? ¿Acaso ese mono apestoso no les enseño modales?_

―_Por supuesto que sí nos enseñó nos dijo que no habláramos con extraños pendejo afeminado ― contesto Butch cruzándose de brazos burlón._

_Him hizo acto de presencia, con unos movimientos de sus pinzas, el humo poco a poco comenzaba a desparecer dando paso a una oscuridad helada. Cuando el humo se esfumo completamente nadie dijo, solo se miraban. Los Rowdyruff Boys Z lo miraban desconfiados y Him los miraba divertido._

― _¿Qué quieren de regalo? ― les pregunto Him flotando alrededor de los tres._

_Los chicos lo miraron confundidos, se miraron entre ellos, de nuevo a Him y así sucesivamente hasta que Boomer habló:_

― _¿Por qué nos darías un regalo?_

_Him soltó una risa y poso todo su atención en el rubio._

― _¡Se acerca la navidad niños! Darles un regalo sería mi única buena acción del año ― le contestó mientras con su pinza tomaba un pequeño mechón rubio y jugaba con él._

_Boomer se puso helado cuando agarro su pelo, rápidamente se alejó y se fue a esconder detrás de Brick. Him ante su acción se rio como si eso fuera lo más gracioso del mundo._

― _¿Por qué nosotros? ― pregunto Butch mirándolo desconfiado._

_De repente, Him dejó de reír y le sonrió travieso al moreno. Esto el provoco escalofríos y lo miro nervioso por la mirada verdosa del tipo._

―_Es simple pequeño Butch, ustedes son los más chicos de todos los inservibles villanos que hay en esta mugrosa ciudad ― dijo flotando alrededor del chicos._

_Este trago duro y cerro fuertemente los puños, pero no se movió._

― _¿Para qué fueron creados pequeños traviesos? ― les pregunto._

_Los Rowdyruff Boys Z se miraron confundidos entre ellos, hasta que entendieron a qué se refería el demonio._

―_Para destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z ― contesto Brick indiferente._

_Him sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta. Con un movimiento de sus pinzas los junto a los tres._

―_Sí les dijera que puedo darles eso como regalo ¿lo aceptarían? ¿O los años que pasaron con ellas siendo compañeros les afectaron? ― les pregunto sonriendo travieso y con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos color verde._

_Estos lo miraron sorprendidos y se voltearon a ver entre ellos, para luego mirar a su pelirrojo hermano mayor esperando que diga algo. Este al ver que sus hermanos esperaban que diga algo se puso nervioso._

_Him aparecía de repente y decía que les daría un regalo, el regalo de ver la destrucción de las Powerpuff Girls Z, sus enemigas. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no aceptase tal regalo ya que se arrepentiría de esa decisión._

_Suspiro rendido, le dio la espalda a Him y trato de preguntarles con la mirada que era lo que ellos querían. Al parecer entendieron la pregunta, porque Boomer lo miro asustado y preocupado, mientras que Butch lo miro dudoso. Se miraron entre ellos dos y le asintieron con la cabeza a Brick. Este sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero se volteó y le asintió a Him lentamente._

― _¡Excelente! ― aplaudía Him con sus pinzas, si es que eso era posible._

_De un momento a otro los chicos volvieron a la habitación. Brick miro a todos lados confundidos y sintió que había algo en el bolsillo de su jean que le quemaba. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y este saco una pequeña bola que irradiaba una luz negra y roja._

_Butch se acercó a Brick y tomo la bolita examinándola con la mirada_

― _¿Esta cosita es la que nos permitirá destruir a esas mocosas?_

―_Supongo que si ― decía Brick mirando seriamente a la bolita._

_Boomer trago duro, al mirar esa cosa ya no se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ese regalo._

―_Solo recuerden pequeños traviesos, esta solo servirá por mañana como les dije es un regalo de navidad solo por este año. Los tres deberán agarrar la pelotita y tirarla juntos al piso, cada uno con el pensamiento de la destrucción de esas babosas. Disfrútenlo trio de traviesos ― dijo Him._

_Los tres miraron por todos lados buscándolo a Him. Lo cual fue en vano ya que este se había ido como había venido._

* * *

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

Mañana 24 de diciembre sería el fin de las Powerpuff Girls Z, de eso se aseguraría ellos. Por fin luego de cuatro años de existencia, cumplirían el objetivo por el cual fueron creados. Ellos sabían que esa era la razón de existencia, entonces ¿por qué se sentían tan mal al pensar que ellas ya no existirán?

_Maldito Him_, pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Iba a publicar esta historia el 23 pero por falta de tiempo y por unos problemas familiares no pude hacerlo, lamento muchísimo la tardanza…**

**Tratare de subir la continuación mañana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de su regalo y ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Tarde pero bueno, es mejor que nunca ._.**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. POV Brick

**¡Hola! Este era un regalo para Keili14, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Una-demente-suelta , SuperDash1, Sweat Bluberry, MomoXB16, yumi-happy, Dumah Djim y I'm the darkness.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~Las PPGZ y los RRBZ 17 años;**

**~Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Brick fue el primero en despertar, se quedó en la misma posición durante un rato hasta que sintió como Butch se removía en la cama parecía que estaba peleando con alguien. Se levantó perezosamente y se fue directamente al baño.

Hoy iba a ser el día en que por fin destruirían a las Powerpuff Girls Z.

Se lavó la cara y se quedó mirando en el espejo detenidamente. No sabía porque se sentía tan mal, si ellos fueron creados para eso, no entendía porque ahora se sentía como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida. Se preguntaba si sus hermanos se sentirían de la misma forma o estuvieran deseando que ya fueran las doce de la noche.

Volvió a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos y vio que Boomer no estaba en su cama. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, usualmente Boomer desaparecía a esas horas. Al principio sentía la curiosidad de saber en dónde se metía el rubio, pero al pasar el mes, ya no le importaba.

Se acercó al único mueble grande que había en la habitación y del primer cajón saco una remera roja, un jean gastado y par de soquetes, supuestamente sus converses negras estaban debajo de su cama. Se vistió lentamente, al terminar agarro su celular de la mesita de luz y salió de la habitación en silencio. Mientras hacia su camino para llegar a la cocina reviso su celular. Tenía al menos cinco mensajes en total, dos mensajes de unos amigos de la escuela, dos de Momoko y uno de… se detuvo precipitadamente. Abrió los mensajes de Momoko y estos decían:

¡Hola Brick! ¿Estás ocupado para que podamos

vernos a las nueve de la mañana?

Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Termino de leer confundido el mensaje. ¿Para qué quería verlo a las nueve? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se habrá enterado del regalo de Him? Si ella lo sabe, eso significa que está en problemas con la chica de los dulces. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y abrió el siguiente mensaje.

Brick lamento si te desperté antes, pero en

serio necesito hablar contigo. No tengo más

saldo así que te voy a esperar en el parque

central de Tokio a las nueve.

Que duermas bien. Besos.

Brick leyó de nuevo el mensaje y vio la hora, eran las seis y media. Tenía bastante tiempo para ir al dichoso parque. Suspiro y termino de leer los otros mensajes, mientras se preparaba una taza de café, necesitaba algo para despertarse y un matecocido o un té no lo iban a lograr.

Al terminar de preparar el café, se sentó en la silla más cercana. Mientras terminaba de desayunar escucho como el agua del baño se abría. Seguramente era Boomer que llegaba de algún lugar. Se levantó y dejo la taza junto con la cuchara en el fregadero para lavarla después. Saco su celular para ver la hora, aun eran las siete. Se acostó en el sillón y encendió la televisión, estuvo buscando algo para entretenerse hasta que sintió como el sueño volvía por él.

―Maldición… tengo sueño… unos minutos que duerma no harán daño ― susurro y dejo el control remoto en la mesa ratona.

Se acomodó un poco en el sillón y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando logro dormirse.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe cuando sintió que lo movían lentamente. Abrió de a poco los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la sala y le daba casi en la cara.

― ¡Diablos maldito sol! ― se quejó.

―Ya, pudiste subir a la habitación y tirarte en tu cama si no querías que el sol te dejara momentáneamente ciego ― dijo Boomer sonriendo divertido.

―Maldito rubio… ¿qué hora es? ― pregunto buscando su celular.

―Cerca de las nueve menos cuarto.

Brick abrió los ojos despertándose rápidamente, se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta el baño.

― ¿Qué bicho le pico? ― se preguntó Boomer confundido.

Agarro el control de la mesa y apago el televisor. Escucho como una puerta se cerraba fuertemente y luego vio como Brick se dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

― ¡¿A dónde vas?! ― pregunto extrañado.

― ¡Tengo que llegar antes de la nueve, luego te digo! ― grito Brick saliendo de la casa.

―Al menos hubieras cerrado la puerta ― dijo Boomer molesto yendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola, y añadió. ― No es una carpa para que la dejen abierta.

* * *

Brick corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del parque, trato de normalizar su respiración y saco su celular de su bolsillo; eran las nueve. Levanto la vista y busco con la mirada a una pelirroja. Mientras la buscaba guardo su celular y se encamino cuando vio una melena pelirroja que se sentaba a pocos metros de donde él estaba.

Se acercó lentamente, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la chica, esta levanto la mirada. Esos orbes rosas eran inconfundibles.

― ¡Brick! Por un momento pensé que no vendrías ― dijo la chica sonriendo avergonzaba y mirando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

―Usualmente las chicas que quieren reunirse conmigo me envían un mensaje a las once de la mañana o van a buscarme a mi casa ― una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro mientras se sentaba.

―Lamento decepcionarte pero no formo parte de tu club de fans ― dijo Momoko sonriendo burlona.

―Bien, fuera de broma. ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

Momoko al recordar porque lo había citado se sonrojo fuertemente.

―Bueno… tengo que decirte algo… ¡pero dame tiempo para tomar un respiro!

―Esta bi…

― ¡No presiones! ― chillo Momoko tapándole la boca.

Brick, aun con las manos de la chica sobre su boca, rodo los ojos sarcástico y mascullo un par de maldiciones.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Momoko le quito las manos de su boca y suspiro tratando de calmarse.

―Esto sonara raro pero… Brick tú me gustas ― habló la pelirroja rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

―No sé cómo puedes gustarme, tú eres un ex villano y yo sigo siendo una heroína… somos muy parecidos en cuanto nuestras personalidades ya que somos contrapartes, pero tú eres muy frio a veces, calculas todos tus movimientos cuando te pones a pelear con personas normales, admito que me sorprende que esos chicos no mueran o queden en coma, ni siquiera les rompes algún hueso.

Brick estaba por demás sorprendido. Momoko Akatsutsumi, la única chica con la que podía hablar tranquilamente, la única que no se rebajaba para tener su atención, porque ella ya tenía su atención solo con ser ella misma.

―Yo… no quiero obligarte a que me digas que correspondes, ni siquiera quiero una respuesta de tu parte, al menos no ahora. Bien ya me voy ― dijo sacando su celular de su cartera, y añadió. ― Tengo que acompañar a Miyako para comprar algunas cosas. Nos vemos Brick, que pases una linda Noche Buena.

Se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia una de las salidas del parque, dejando sentado a Brick más pálido que una hoja.

―Esto no puede estar pasando ¡debe ser un sueño! ― susurro Brick agarrándose la cabeza. ― Maldición.

Estuvo en esa posición por las siguientes dos horas. Se levantó perezosamente del banco y se fue a su casa. Tenía mucho que pensar. Recién ahora se daba cuenta que Momoko era una de las personas más importantes para él. Se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión de aceptar el regalo de Him, pero si sus hermanos querían eliminar a las Powerpuff Girls Z, no se los negaría. Primero estaban sus hermanos, luego Momoko, aunque lo esté destrozando no volverla a ver nunca más.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Pensé en hacer este capítulo de lo que hizo Brick, los próximos serán de Boomer y Butch.**

**Muchas gracias a violeta5006 y BRICK2014 por sus reviews XD**

**Keili14:**** te debía el ****regalo ;) y espera un poco que aún no termino XD también te amo mucho mucho :3**

**SuperDash1:**** Jajaja me agradas mucho ¿cómo no iba a nombrarte? ¡Es imperdonable! Ya, tranquila, que aún falta un poco c:**

**Sweat Blueberry:**** ¿lo estoy? XD eso es un cumplido jjajaja primero me dicen que siempre tengo respuesta para todo y ahora que estoy llena de sorpresas XD que día jajaja nah que agradeces, lo hago con mucho gusto :3**

**¡Me alegra que les haya gustado! Y espero que este también haya sido de su agrado :3**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. POV Butch

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~Las PPGZ y los RRBZ 17 años;**

**~Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Butch se despertó de golpe. Se sentó en su cama y miro a las camas de sus hermanos. Brick no estaba pero Boomer sí. Se durmió vestido. Negó con la cabeza y se quitó la sabana, fue descalzo al baño y se lavó la cara repetidas veces ya que aún estaba transpirando por el sueño aunque no recordaba que era lo que había soñado. Vio su rostro en el reflejo y noto que tenía unas ojeras.

―Hasta con ojeras son súper sexy ― se sonrió galante.

Salió del baño y se fue a sacar una remera negra con un dibujo de una calavera en llamas verdes, un jean azul oscuro y un par de soquetes blancos. Tiro la ropa encima de su cama y se agacho para sacar sus zapatillas debajo de esta. Se sacó la musculosa y la tiro en un rincón de la cama, agarro su remera y se la puso. Le dio vuelta a su jean y se lo puso encima de su bóxer, se tiró encima de su cama y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

Se despertó de golpe cuando sintió como una almohada golpeaba su rostro. Se sentó en su cama como si tuviera un resorte en su espalda. Brick le estaba sonriendo burlón en la puerta de la habitación.

―Despierta bella durmiente, son las cuatro de la tarde.

¡¿Las cuatro?! Busco debajo de su almohada su celular y lo desbloqueo. Brick tenía razón eran cerca de las cuatro.

―Diablos, me dormí.

―Ya lo notamos, si quieres almorzar, tu plato te sigue esperando en el comedor.

― ¿Qué estás por hacer? ― le pregunto Butch cuando vio que Brick cerraba las cortinas.

―Voy a dormir, si estás pensando que iba a violarte estas muy equivocado ― Brick se giró para ver el rostro de Butch, negó con la cabeza y siguió. ―Lamento decepcionarte pero no eres mi tipo, si quieres podemos ser amigos.

Butch rodo los ojos y agarro la almohada que le había lanzado su hermano mayor hace unos momentos para luego devolverle el golpe con más fuerza. Brick esquivo la almohada y se rio. Butch termino de ponerse el calzado y tomo su celular.

―Prefiero a las morenas, las rubias, las castañas, pero no las pelirrojas, son muy chillonas ― dijo Butch cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Escucho a Brick gritar _Idiota pervertido_, seguido de las risas del pelirrojo.

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente y se fue directo al comedor, como había dicho su hermano, había un plato esperándolo en la mesa. Busco un vaso y saco de la heladera un jugo, los dejo en la mesa y volvió por unos cubiertos. Se sentó y empezó a comer. A los dos primeros bocados se dio cuenta que Boomer había cocinado. Ese rubio tenía manos de cocineros profesionales, de los tres era él el que mejor cocinaba. Terminó de comer tranquilamente y dejó el plato en el fregadero, a Brick le tocaba lavar los platos.

Saco su celular y tenía unos diez menajes. Casi todos eran de chicas que ni conocía ni las había sentido nombrar nunca. Ya no le sorprendía eso, pero lo que sí lo hacía era que ellas tuvieran su número. Nadie a excepción de sus hermanos, dos chicos del equipo de futbol y la Powerpuff verde lo tenían. Hablando de la verdecita, tenía un mensaje de ella.

Hey, hoy tenemos práctica a las cinco.

Nos vemos.

Reibido a las:

11:16:57

De:

Matsubara Kaoru (verdecita)

Se extrañó ante eso. Vio la hora y aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la cancha. Mientras subía las escaleras leyó los otros mensajes, uno era del asistente del entrenador, diciéndole que no iban a entrenar, que solo escogerían nuevos integrantes ya que el entrenador salió de viaje. Al parecer la morena no estaba enterada o quería joderlo, era más probable la última. Corrió escaleras abajo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, está se abrió y entro Boomer sacándose la camisa. El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente y se apartó de la puerta rápidamente.

― ¡¿Por qué todos tienen tanta prisa hoy?!

Butch se extrañó por eso, pero le restó importancia y siguió corriendo.

―Si fuera niña pensaría que Boomer está en sus días ― susurro volteando a ver como Boomer cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos Butch llegó a la cancha donde suelen entrenar con el equipo. Dejó de correr y se acero caminando a un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Entre ellos reconoció a Kaoru que se estaba riendo con un chico de cabellos castaños, Mitch. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos con un aura asesina a su alrededor que iba incrementando al paso que se iba acercando a ellos.

Mitch dejó de mirar como Kaoru se reía, ya que sintió que lo estaban mirando. Volteó a todos lados para encontrarse con Butch Him, el capitán del equipo. Trago fuertemente, le daba miedo esa mirada verde, parecía que lo quería estrangular y él no sabía porque.

―Eh Matsubara me voy a buscar algo de beber ― se excusó mientras se levantaba y se iba de ahí, casi corriendo.

Kaoru miró extrañada como su compañero de equipo se iba corriendo hacia unos bebederos, que estaban al otro lado de la cancha. Se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al frente. Se sorprendió al ver a Butch parado casi al frente de ella hablando con otros de sus compañeros, volteó a mirar a sus costados y vio que ninguno de los que estaban hace unos momentos sentados alrededor suyo se había alejado. Frunció el ceño extrañada.

―Hey ― le saludo Butch sentándose a su lado.

―Hola.

―Sabias que no iba a ver entrenamiento ¿no?

Kaoru soltó unas risas y asintió divertida. Butch suspiro.

―Me hiciste subir las escaleras, sabiendo que las odio ― dijo en tono molesto cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Oh vamos! No pude resistir la tentación de hacerlo, tenía que hacerte mover de algún modo ― se burló la chica.

―Puedes hacerme mover de otro modo ― dijo Butch mirándola pícaramente.

― ¿Qué…? ¡Maldito pervertido! ― dijo Kaoru sonrojándose fuertemente.

Butch se largó a reír, mientras que el grito de Kaoru provoco que casi todas las miradas de sus compañeros posaran en ellos.

― ¿Qué? Me refiero a que podrías haberle mandado un mensaje a Boomer que me tirara un balde de agua así lo corría por todos lados, eso sería una buena forma de hacerme mover.

― ¡Insuinaste otra cosa!

―No lo hice, que tú seas una malpensada no es mi problema.

― ¡No lo soy!

―Sí lo eres.

― ¡No!

―Sí.

― ¡No!

―Sí.

― ¡No!

―Sí.

― ¡Butch!

― ¡Kaoru!

Kaoru lo golpeo en el brazo fuertemente. Butch se rio ante eso. Los demás se dispersaron entre toda la cancha tratando de no prestar atención a los morenos.

― ¡No seas idiota!

―Seré idiota, pero así me amas con toda tu alma, no puedes vivir sin mí, piensas que tu vida no tendría sentido.

La morena rodo los ojos y dijo:

―No seas imbécil. Tal vez piense que tiene lindos ojos, que eres un buen rival para mí, hablando de eso, lo digo en sería cuando digo que no hay otra persona en el mundo pueda ser rival para mí, excepto tú. Eres el primer chico que logra vencerme en algún deporte, el único que puede igualar mis movimientos, en algunos casos, los cuales solo fueron tres ― dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y siguió. ― Me eh sorprendido cuando lo has hecho.

Butch se sorprendió con la confesión de la chica. Kaoru no le prestaba atención, estaba mirando algo y a la vez nada.

―Supongo que todo esos e debe a que somos contrapartes, pero hay algo que no cuadra bien con esto. Eso es que tú eres bueno en cosas que yo soy terriblemente mala. Jamás imagine que mi contraparte, que se supone somos iguales, fuera bueno en filosofía, sin siquiera esforzarse. Por más que quiera entenderlo no puedo y tú lo haces como si nada.

― ¡Matsubara Him vengan aquí! Tiene que conocer a los que están aquí por un lugar en los equipos femeninos y masculinos.

Kaoru se levantó de ahí y se limpió el short de jean.

Butch se quedó ahí quieto, sorprendido. No entendía porque la chica le decía esto. De pronto sintió remordimiento. Sentía lo mismo que Kaoru cuando decía que él era su único rival, porque él pensaba que Kaoru Matsubara era una chica única, por no decir especial. No era como las otras chicas.

―Him. Estoy empezando a odiar tu maldito regalo.

¡El regalo! Butch se había olvidado del regalo. Genial simplemente genial. Tenía que destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z con sus hermanos, porque para eso fueron creados, para destruirlas. Mascullo un par de maldiciones, mientras que el asistente lo seguía llamando.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Lamento la demora, solo actualizaré unos pocos fics porque tengo inglés en media hora XD**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	4. POV Boomer

**¡Hola!**

**Este era un regalo para Keili14, Una-demente-suelta, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, SuperDash1, Sweat Bluberry, MomoXB16, yumi-happy, Dumah Djim y I'm the darkness.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~Las PPGZ y los RRBZ 17 años;**

**~Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Boomer abrió lentamente los ojos, saco su celular, que estaba debajo de su almohada, y vio la hora. Eran las cinco menos cinco. Se levantó de prisa y tratando de no hacer ruido. Busco su ropa en el último cajón del mueble y salió disparado hacia el baño. Al terminar de vestirse y lavarse la cara, no se molestó en peinarse, busco entre sus ropas con las que dormía su celular.

―Diablos ― susurró y volvió hacia la habitación a buscarlo.

Al tomar su celular, Brick se sentó en la cama. Se quedó quieto, estaba asustado.

―Lo quiero ya, me vale un comino que tenga que ir hasta Praga a buscarlo, pero yo lo quiero ya… ― susurró con voz adormilada y se volvió a acostar.

Boomer suspiró aliviado y salió de la habitación antes que algunos de los dos se despierten. Abrió despacio la puerta, hizo lo mismo cuando la cerró. Saco su celular y escribió:

**Estoy en camino. ¿Me esperas?**

**Enviado a las:**

**05:02:23**

**Para:**

**Gotokuji Miyako**

Guardó su celular y empezó a caminar hasta el parque que estaba a diez cuadras de su casa, ese parque a esa hora estaba casi abandonado. Su celular vibró y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

**¿Te dormiste? :3**

**Descuida aun no salgo de mi casa.**

**Recibido a las:**

**05:03:45**

**De:**

**Gotokuji Miyako**

Boomer suspiró aliviado. Guardo su celular y siguió su camino tranquilo. La casa de Miyako estaba a menos de dos cuadras del parque, tenía tiempo para llegar si aún no salía de su casa.

Estas caminatas a horas de la madrugada hasta una plaza abandonada se volvió algo típico en los rubios.

De pronto se acordó del regalo de Him. Miyako no volvería a hablar con él si se llegara a enterar. Desde que ese obsequio llegó a sus manos, estuvo pensando en algo para evitar que lo utlicen o algún motivo para convencer a sus hermanos mayores de no hacerlo, pero hasta ahora no se le ocurrió nada.

― ¿Boomer?

O podría distraerlos para que se olviden de la fecha, esa es una buena idea pero como en todos hablan de la navidad sería algo imposible.

―A menos que encierre a mis hermanos dentro de un armario ― susurró ignorando completamente a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo.

― ¿Por qué quieres encerrarlos? ¿Te hicieron algo? ― pregunto tocándole el hombro.

Esa acción provoco que Boomer se sobresaltara y la mirara asustado.

― ¡¿Miyako?! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ― pregunto alarmado.

―Hace unos minutos, te estaba saludando pero al parecer estabas bien metido en tus pensamientos ― se rio despacio.

Boomer se sonrojo y miro para otro lado. Miyako, ente esto, sólo amplió su sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué querías encerrar a tus hermanos? ― insistió.

El rubial palidecio.

"¿Ahora como me libro de esto?", pensó aterrorizado. "Piensa Boomer, vamos piensa en algo... ¡ya se!"

―Es que nos dieron un regalo adelantado por la navidad y peleamos por eso ― dijo nervioso.

Miyako lo miró detenidamente y luego sonrió divertida.

―No deberían pelear por eso, tendrían que compartirlo ― le dijo tomándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia su "árbol".

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos mirando como comenzaba a amanecer, desde ese lugar se podía ver como salía el sol. Era algo tan hermoso, desde que se empezaron a reunirse ahí se dieron cuenta de que cada amanecer era distinto, ninguno era parecido pero todos eran igual de hermosos e increíbles. Miyako sacó su celular y se preparó para tomar una foto. Cuando había pasado una semana desde que fue su primera reunión como amigos secretos, ella le sacaba una foto a cada amanecer.

― ¿No crees que este amanecer es el más hermoso que hemos visto hasta ahora? ― pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

―Lo es, las nubes totalmente blancas le dan un toque de tranquilidad y armonía ― contesto sonriendo levemente.

―Así es como describo nuestra relación, armoniosa, pocas veces discutimos ― volteo a verlo sonriendo levemente sonrojada.

Boomer se sonrojo fuertemente por lo que volvió a mirar el cielo pero luego volvió a mirarla.

―Jamás pensé que estaría en esta situación.

Miyako asintió sonriendo levemente y dirigió su vista hacia el amanecer.

―Yo tampoco, pero siempre creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras totalmente asqueoroso y travieso, pero de a poco con cada pelea me empezaba a divertir, me alegraba verte y no sabía porqué, pero me agradaba esa sensación que me producías con tu presencia.

Boomer la miraba totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza que le provocaba haber sido así con ella.

―Yo... ― él, ciertamente, no sabía que decir.

―Lo siento Boomer, tengo que irme, mi abuela debe estar por despertar ― dijo mirando su celular.

Le besó en la pecosa mejilla del chico, le regalo una última sonrisa y se fue, dejándolo ahí con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Se toco lentamente el área donde ella había depositado un beso.

―Debo encontrar una forma para convencer a mis hermanos de no hacerlo ― dijo mirando por donde se había ido la chica. ―Lo haré.

Miró por última vez la cabellera dorada que se alejaba a paso veloz de ahí y volvió a su casa de prisa, lo menos que quería era que sus hermanos notaran su ausencia. Necesitaba dormir un poco para ponerse a pensar en algo, si necesitaba dejar inconscientes a Brick y Butch, lo haría. Por más que fueran sus hermanos, no iba a permitir que ellos la dañaran.

* * *

**Estoy de vuelta... ¿alguien me extraño? ;-;**

**Bien Ya XD ¿cómo están? ¡Tanto tiempo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que esta dedicado a todos a los que les gusten los azules en especial para ****Nogizaka Haruka**** :3**

**Espero no demorar tanto como esta vez, pero como algunos habrán visto en la página de Facebook, mi netbook estaba bloqueada, me la entregaron hace poco pero las fechas de los parciales y prácticos no me dejaban acercarme al teclado XD y para completar, se borraron los capítulos que había escrito en mi tiempo libre ;-;**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	5. La decisión final

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía;**

**~Las PPGZ y Los RRBZ tienen 17 años;**

**~ Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen los errores de ortografía;**

**La historia se desarrollara desde ahora a partir del capítulo 2 (POV Brick);**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Brick volvió a su casa luego de haber estado sentado en la banca del parque. Tenía que decirles a sus hermanos de su cambio de opinión, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que las únicas personas que siempre estuvieron con y para él se defraudaran, luego de haber vivido casi 4 años diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez: "Hay que destruirlas".

Abrió la puerta de su casa y espero escuchar el grito de Boomer preguntando a donde había ido pero todo estaba en silencio.

Se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación, era demasiado temprano pero necesitaba darse un baño. Como si fuera que el agua lograría quitarle toda la mierda que sentía que tenía encima.

Entro a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos y se encontró con Boomer y Butch durmiendo.

―Por eso era todo el silencio ― susurró medio divertido.

Entró y se puso a buscar su ropa silenciosamente. No estaba de humor como para despertarlos y comenzar a pelear como niños. Al agarrar una remera de color rojo oscuro, un jeans negro y su ropa interior. Se vio la ropa que traía puesta. También tenía una remera roja. Sonrió burlón. Esa mañana también había elegido una remera roja, la única diferencia era que está era un rojo fuerte mientras que la otra era oscura.

Cerró su cajón despacio y salió del cuarto.

Sacó su celular para ver la hora, mientras se dirigía al baño pensó en lo que iban a almorzar ese día.

Puso una canción en su celular para bañarse, Boomer lo reprendía constantemente diciendo que el celular se arruinaría a ese paso y que podría caerse dentro del inodoro. Hasta su celular sigue funcionando bien y no se le ha caído dentro del retrete.

―Boomer es un mentiroso exagerado ― dijo desvistiéndose.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y del agua fría. Mientras se bañaba la canción de **Narcisista por excelencia*** se reproducía una y otra vez hasta que termino de ducharse.

Salió del baño cuando terminó de secarse y vestirse, aunque su cabello seguía goteando por lo que se puso la toalla encima de sus hombros. Tomo su celular y detuvo la canción, lo guardo en su bolsillo y tomo el par de medias que había sacado del mueble.

Al bajar las escaleras sintió un olor, para que negar, delicioso. Eso quería decir que Boomer estaba cocinando. Ese rubio teñido cocinaba malditamente bien.

Asomo su cabeza por el controno de la puerta y vio a Boomer de espaldas picando algunas verduras.

― ¡Boomer! ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo? ― grito el pelirrojo asustando a su hermano menor.

El susodicho casi se corto con el cuchillo del susto.

― ¡Brick, maldito cornudo, me asustaste! ― se dio vuelta y se cruzo de brazos molesto.

Él sólo se rió divertido por el insulto.

― ¿Qué estás cocinando? Muero de hambre... ― dijo corriendo una silla para sentarse.

Boomer rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para seguir cortando el pimiento.

―Sólo estoy haciendo guiso de arroz, no tenía ganas de cocinar otra cosa y como tú estabas metido en el baño con tu jodido celular... ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no te había dicho que no lleves tu celular al baño?

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. _Ahí va otra vez_, pensó aburrido.

― ¿Y cuándo yo te hago caso?

―Nunca.

―Ahora nos estamos entendiendo ― dijo estirándose.

Boomer nego con la cabeza rendido. Su hermano mayor no tenía remedio.

* * *

Brick vio como su hermano dejaba los platos en el lavaplatos.

―Hoy te tocan los platos socio ― dijo Boomer burlón.

Él rodo los ojos fastidiado. Boomer cuando quería sacaba su lado burlón y sarcástico.

La cocina se sumergió en un completo silencio cuando el rubio dejó la habitación.

Brick empezó a recordar que tenía que hablar con sus hermanos de su cambio de decisión. Tenía esta oportunidad para hablar con Boomer y la desperdició. Peor aún, ni se había acordado.

Corrió su plato y saco su celular para ver la hora, las cuatro de la tarde.

―Ocho horas ― susurro pensativo.

― ¿Ocho horas para qué? ― pregunto Boomer entrando en la cocina.

Brick lo miró asustado y, por un momento, palideció. Miró a su celular para calmarse y mostrarse serio y sereno.

―Tú sabes para que ― dijo fríamente.

Por un momento el creyó ver la duda en Boomer, pero habría sido su imaginación porque ese pequeño lapso de duda se esfumó para dejar ver como los azules ojos de su hermano menor brillaban con determinación.

― ¿Quieres hacerlo? ― su voz salió ronca.

Aunque él no lo aparentará, Brick estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Boomer con esa actitud. Normalmente Butch y él eran los que intimidaban, pero ahora él se sentía intimidado por la mirada del menor de los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

Era ahora o nunca.

―Sí ustedes quieren ― contesto recargándose en el respaldar de la silla desinteresadamente.

Esa duda volvió a surgir en los ojos de su hermano. Cualquier persona ajena a su círculo pensaría que Boomer no estaba dudando pero él conocía a sus hermanos. Ellos eran como un libro abierto para él, aunque eso se debía a los años que estuvieron juntos.

Boomer abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento sonó su celular.

Brick aprovecho ese momento para salir de la cocina, dándole la privacidad para que contestase. Podrían tacharlo de cobarde por no decirle en la cara que no quería destruír a esas chicas, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que ellos se decepcionaran de él, que se alejen de su lado.

Desde que Mojo Jojo los creo ellos tres siempre han estado juntos, nunca se habían separado. Él no sabía lo que se sentía estar sólo porque ellos siempre estuvieron para acompañarlo. Por mucho que pelearan, siempre eran ellos tres contra toda la mierda del mundo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlos sólo por la inseguridad que sentía.

Subió al cuarto, necesitaba dormir. El tema del regalo del afeminado de Him lo hacia volverse viejo a cada segundo que pasaba y ni hablar del dolor de cabeza que le producía darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Abrió la puerta y se encontó con un dormido Butch. Sonrió divertido. Ya había asustado a Boomer en la mañana, ahora le tocaba a Butch.

Fue hasta su cama, tomó su almohada y se la lanzó fuertemente. Vio como Butch se sentaba en la cama despertándose por el susto ocasionado. El pelirrojo sonrió burlón.

―Misión cumplida ― susurró.

El moreno, aún desorientado, volteo a mirarlo. La sonrisa de Brick creció más al ver loq ue había provocado.

―Despierta bella durmiente, son las cuatro de la tarde.

Butch lo miró sorprendido y sacó debajo de su almohada el celular para comprobar lo que le estaban diciendo.

―Diablos, me dormí ― habló soñoliento.

―Ya lo notamos, sí quieres almorzar, tu lato te sigue esperando en el comedor ― dijo yendo hacia la ventana.

― ¿Qué estás por hacer?

Brick rodó los ojos mientras cerraba las cortinas.

―Voy a dormir, sí estás pensando que iba a violarte estas muy equivocado ― dijo mientras se giraba para verlo, negó con la cabeza y añadió. ― Lamento decepcionarte pero no eres mi tipo, sí quieres podemos ser amigos, incluso podemos llegar a ser hermanos, pero nada más.

Vio como su hermano rodaba los ojos y le tiraba la almohada pero más fuerte de lo que él le había tirado. La esquivo con un poco de dificultad mientras se reía y Butch se ponía el calzado y tomaba su celular.

―Prefiero las morenas, las rubias, las castañas, pero no las pelirrojas son mis chillonas ― dijo Butch saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

― ¡Idiota pervertido! ― grito para luego comenzar a reírse.

Se tiro en su cama con su almohada y cerró los ojos dejando de sonreír lentamente mientras se sumía en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado. Miró a todos lados confundido y se encontro con sus hermanos; uno a cada lado.

Se refregó la cara aún **aletargado* **y pregunto:

― ¿Qué quieren cretinos?

Boomer miró a Butch dudoso. Butch le devolvió una mirada seria. Brick los miraba confundido aún sentado en su cama.

Vio la vestimenta de sus hermanos, Boomer traía una remera negra con una campera de cuero ecológico azul eléctrica, jeans azules y converses negras. Butch traía una playera verde oscuro, una campera negra, jeans negros y converses verdes.

― ¿A dónde van? ― dijo señalando con la mirada sus ropas.

Butch sonrió burlón.

―Brick, son las once de la noche ― avisó Boomer mirándolo detenidamente, como midiendo su reacción.

Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró hacia la ventana y vio como la luz de la luna se colaba por esta en la habitación.

Palideció. No podía ser cierto. Ya era la hora.

― ¿Vamos? ― pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Mientras se ponía sus converses rojas sus hermanos permanecían en silencio. Al terminar se paró y se giró para verlos.

Boomer tenía la duda en su mirada mientras que Butch vacilaba si debía decir algo o no.

Brick empezaba a rogar que sus hermanos se negaran a hacerlo, él no tenía el valor de negarles algo.

―Vamos ― dijo Butch levantándose de la cama y ubicándose al lado de su hermano mayor.

Ambos miraron al rubio. Boomer no sabía que hacer, quería detenerlos pero eran sus hermanos y si algún día Miyako decidiera dejarlo, no tenía a nadie porque sus hermanos le darían la espalda.

―Hagamoslo ― dijo levantándose y caminando hasta estar al frente de sus hermanos.

Ya habían tomado su decisión, no podían dar marcha atrás.

* * *

***Narcisista por excelencia: de Pxndx o Panda.**

***aletargado: adormilado.**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Pensaba que este sería el capítulo final pero cuando vi que se estaba alargando al paso que escribia decidí que el último capítulo sería el siguiente.**

**Disculpen los errores que puedan encontrar, es que estoy apurada tengo el casamiento *ahorcamiento* de mi prima y aún no sé que me voy a poner jaja...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer esta historia.**

**¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes! XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	6. Batalla Final

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía;**

**~Las PPGZ y Los RRBZ tienen 17 años;**

**~ Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

**~Perdonen los errores de ortografía;**

**~Este capítulo esta dedicado para mi amiga SuperDash1 por su cumpleaños, amodorarte amiga.**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Los Rowdyruff Boys Z salieron de su casa para ir directamente al laboratorio. Sabían perfectamente que las chicas estarían ahí.

Mientras caminaban a paso decidido hacia el lugar, cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ninguno quería hacerlo pero aún así lo harían por sus hermanos.

El pelirrojo sentía que la pequeña esfera estaba quemando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por su frente. Sentía calor, mucho calor.

De reojo miro a sus hermanos. Boomer venía con la mirada perdida y Butch parecía normal, pero Brick pudo notar una pequeña duda en su mirada.

El pelirrojo estaba por decir algo cuando sus ojos carmines vieron el laboratorio a tan sólo unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos.

Voltearon a verse entre ellos. Cada mirada trataba de no mostrar inseguridad. Asintieron decididos o eso quisieron hacerse creer ellos.

Brick respiró hondo y lanzó la esfera al suelo ocasionando que esta se destruyera. De ésta salía una especie de humo rojo, azul y verde que comenzaba a rodearlos a cada uno.

El humo rojo envolvía por completo al pelirrojo. Miro como sus hermanos se encontraban en la misma situación, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro. Hasta que empezaron a sentir que sus cuerpos quemaban, cerraron sus ojos por el dolor que les causaba.

Los cabellos pelirrojos de Brick crecieron hasta sus rodillas y fueron sujetados por una cola baja. Su gorra se volvió negra con diminutas llamas rojas fluorescentes. Su campera de cuero negra fue arremangada hasta sus codos dejando ver un dragón rojo alrededor de sus brazos. Dos pulseras de cuero negra con picos rojos aparecieron en sus muñecas. Y sus converses rojas se transformaron en unas botas negras.

Butch estaba igual que Brick, pero su pantalón cambio a un color negro. En sus brazos tenía un tigre en cada uno.

Boomer, en cambio, su campera azul pasó a ser una de cuero negra que estaba en las mismas condiciones que las de sus hermanos mayores. En sus brazos, aparecieron unas águilas.

El humo fue disminuyendo de a poco dejando ver a los tres adolescentes con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena. Al menos eso era hasta que abrieron los ojos, sus expresiones se volvieron frías y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar junto con los picos de las pulseras y los dibujos que tenían en sus brazos.

Unas sonrisas perversas y con un toque de burla aparecieron en sus rostros mientras se elevaban.

― ¿Las llamamos para jugar? ― pregunto Butch cuando sus ojos las encontraron.

Brick asintió y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho. Boomer sólo asintió y su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras Butch levantaba su brazo y en su mano se formaba una esfera verde oscura. El azabache sonrió como un maniático y la lanzó hacia un lugar que estaba cerca del laboratorio.

* * *

**Minutos antes...**

Miyako aplaudía feliz al ver a sus amigas utilizando los vestidos que ella les había elegido cuando fueron a comprarlos. Ella tenía puesto un vestido azul oscuro suelto, escotado y sin tirantes, un cinto de encaje blanco en su cintura y zapatos de tacón aguja de color negro. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y le llegaban hasta la cintura, las puntas de este estaban onduladas. Sus ojos celestes resaltaban por el delineador negro, sus pestañas con mascara y sus labios sólo tenían brillo labial.

― ¡Se ven tan hermosas! ― volvía a alabar la rubia.

Momoko tenía un vestido rosa pastel con tiras gruesas suelto, tenía un cinto blanco y en la falda del vestido tenía estampado algunas flores, sus sandalias blancas de tacón la hacían un poco más alta y eso le alegraba. Casi no tenía maquillaje, se mostraba más natural. Sus cabellos estaban recorridos a los costados dejando a los demás sueltos y le llegaban hasta sus muslos ya que se los había cortado.

―Kaoru se ve mucho más bonita ― dijo Momoko mirando a la morena.

Ésta tenía un vestido con tiras finas ceñido al cuerpo de color negro con una raya dorada que se extendía desde su cintura hasta su pecho. Tenía puestas unas sandalias negras con tiras y tacón chino. El único maquillaje que tenía era el delineador en sus ojos verdes.

―Las odio ― les dijo Kaoru mirándolas acusadoramente.

Las dos chicas se sonrieron divertidas.

― ¡Chicas vengan rápido! Tenemos que sacarnos la foto ― las llamó Ken.

Miyako asintió y tomo a sus amigas de la mano mientras las dos se reían de su azabache amiga porque el vestido era muy corto a su parecer.

En ese momento una luz verde brilló en el cielo, las tres voltearon a ver y vieron como la esfera de energía caía a unos metros lejos de ellas, pero se tiraron al suelo para evitar ser golpeadas de gravedad por las rocas.

Momoko levantó su cabeza cuando sintió que ya no le caía nada encima. Sus rosados ojos buscaron al causante de esa explosión. Nada. No veía a nadie.

― ¡Den la cara manga de imbéciles! ― grito Kaoru levantándose del suelo sin importarle ya su vestido.

Miyako se levantaba lentamente, desde hacía varios años que no se sentía de esta manera. La adrenalina estaba recorriendo su cuerpo como cuando se transformaba en una Powerpuff Girl. Sintió como la miraban. Se giró para todos los lados pero no podía ver a nadie.

_Arriba_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Levanto su mirada y ahí estaban. Tres sombras mirándolas desde el cielo nocturno.

―Chicas ― su voz tembló.

Eso llamó la atención de sus amigas que la miraron desconcertadas. La rubia estaba pálida y con sus azulados ojos completamente abiertos mirando al cielo. Se acercaron a ella para mirar lo que provocaba ese estado de shock en su mejor amiga. Kaoru abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Momoko.

―No puede ser posible ― susurro Momoko mirándolos.

Kaoru salió de su sorpresa, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

Los Rowdyruff Boys Z fueron descendiendo lentamente mientras sus sonrisas fueron creciendo.

― ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros? ― dijo Butch divertido.

― ¿O no les dan permiso? ― se burló Boomer.

Brick las miraba a las tres con burla hasta que sus carmines ojos se encontraron con los rosados. Ella no sabía que es lo que les pasaba pero la mirada de Brick se notaba más oscura lo sabía porque le gustaban sus ojos y siempre que podía los veía.

―Demasiada charla ¿vamos a jugar o vamos a jugar? Elijan ― ordenó el pelirrojo apartando la vista de la chica.

Momoko dio un paso en frente de sus amigas.

―Sí lo que quieren es recordar viejo tiempos, aquí nos tienen.

―Les vamos a patear el trasero ― dijo Kaoru poniéndose al lado de su amiga.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas traviesas. Ellas hubieran pensado que eran las mismas miradas que se mandaban cuando eran chicos, pero ahora sus miradas tenían un brillo maligno.

―Comencemos ― dijo Brick y sus brazos comenzaron a brillar.

Sus hermanos menores se acomodaron cada uno a su lado. Los tatuajes de cada uno empezaron a brillar.

Las chicas estaban pasmadas. Esos poderes no eran normales en ellos.

―No perdamos más tiempo ― murmuro Kaoru seriamente mirando con desconfianza al líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

Se asintieron para luego transformarse. No sabían porque sintieron un estremecimiento al ver como a los chicos la luz de su color los rodeaba.

No perdieron el tiempo y se transformaron.

― ¡Hyper Blossom!

― ¡Rolling Bubles!

― ¡Powered Buttercup!

Sus anillos aparecieron en sus dedos. Pasaron la mano donde había aparecido el objeto por la hebilla del su cinturón y luego lo colocaron en este. Sus característicos colores las rodearon cuando la hebilla tuvo contacto con el cinturón. A los pocos segundos esa luz cesó, dejando ver sus trajes que ahora se apegaban más a sus cuerpos de adolescentes.

Se tomaron de las manos para darse un apretón. Por primera vez estaban sintiendo un pequeño temor de pelear con ellos. Con aquellos chicos que les fueron robando el corazón de apoco como los villanos que eran.

―No sé porque siento que será la última vez ― dijo Blossom mirando a Brick.

Bubbles sólo les sonrió débilmente.

―No seas idiota Blossom, sólo son ellos. Podremos con esto ― dijo Buttercup muy segura de sí misma.

Brick las miraba atentamente. Una sonrisa **ladina*** apareció en su, hasta ese momento, sereno rostro. En manos, envueltas por una luz roja, aparecieron unos guantes metálicos negros con unos toques rojos en la punta de los dedos.

― ¡Comiencen! ― grito Brick para luego lanzarles una esfera de energía roja.

Las chicas lograron esquivar el ataque del pelirrojo aunque no pudieron evitar que una esfera azul las golpeara al tomarlas desprevenidas.

Cayeron al suelo ante el poder del ataque. Bubbles se tocó el estómago adolorida. Miró el cielo, desde ya, las estaban venciendo.

Buttercup se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a levantarse a Bubbles.

― ¡Martillo súper sónico! ― grito furiosa.

Al martillo lo rodeo una luz verde. Golpeó el suelo con todo su fuerza y provocó que la tierra se abriera a los pies de los hermanos Him.

Los chicos, sorprendidos, cayeron en el hoyo que había provocado la morena. Ésta sonrió triunfante cuando desaparecieron de su vista.

―Terminó ― suspiro la azabache aliviada.

Bubbles miraba dudosa el pozo, esa opresión que sentía en su pecho aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

―No Buttercup, esto recién esta comenzando ― dijo la pelirroja al ver como brillaba el agujero.

De este, salieron los Rowdyruff Boys Z con el ceño fruncido.

―Ensuciaron mi ropa ¡sí no la van a lavar no la ensucien malditas chiquillas! ― dijo Boomer molesto.

Junto sus manos y estas fueron envueltas por un resplandor azul. Mientras las iba separando un báculo iba apareciendo. Éste era de color blanco, en la punta tenía una pequeña esfera azul oscura tan oscura como sus ojos y era rodeada por cuatro anillos rojo, verde, azul y bordo.

Las Powerpuff Girls Z sintieron como la tierra empezaba a temblar. Luego un destello azul comenzó a iluminar todo el lugar. Boomer sostenía su báculo lo más alto que su brazo podía.

Bubbles, instintivamente, dirigió su mirada al cielo. La estrellada noche estaba siendo reemplazada por unas nubes oscuras que centellaban luces azules.

― ¿Qué...?

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta cuando sus azules ojos observaron como los rayos caían sobre la esfera del báculo. Boomer les lanzó un rayo azul, que ahora se veía mucho más potente que antes.

Buttercup empujó a la rubia a un lado y se tiró sobre la pelirroja que pasmada en su lugar.

El rayo pasó sobre las chicas, pero colisionó contra uno de los árboles más viejos del laboratorio provocando que éste se desintegrara como si de un papel se tratase.

Blossom, miraba asustada el lugar donde cayó el rayo.

―Buttercup ese rayo nos hubiera matado ― susurró estupefacta.

La morena miró directamente. La pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos completamente, se notaban apagados y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Buttercup frunció el ceño y la ayudo a levantarse luego de que lo hizo ella.

Bubbles se acercaba a sus amigas temblorosa. Aún no podía creer que Boomer, ese tierno rubio se hubiera atrevido a atacarlas sin la más mínima compasión. Dirigió su mirada hacia él. Estaba igual que siempre, sus hermosas pecas seguían en su rostro, sus cabellos rubios seguían igual de desordenados, y sus ojos...

―Sus ojos ― susurró.

Sus ojos solían ser de un color azul ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, eran de un tono perfecto por así decirlo, pero ahora eran de un azul oscuro casi yendo a negro.

―No podremos derrotarlos ― habló la pelirroja con un pequeño hilo de su voz.

Volteo a verlas, Buttercup se acercaba a su amiga a paso firme con su ceño fruncido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la furia.

Bubbles abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la morena levantó la mano y le proporcionó una cachetada a la pelirroja.

― ¡No seas imbécil! ― dijo en un tono de voz amenazante.

Blossom se llevó la mano a la zona afectada mientras la miraba asombrada. Bubbles se acercó a su líder preocupada.

―Sólo fueron dos ataques y ya les estas dando la victoria a ese trío de inadaptados. Tú que siempre confías en nosotras y que podemos lograrlo, que no te das por vencida, vienes a decir que con esos dos malditos golpes ya estamos derrotadas. No seas tan estúpida, aún estamos de pie, aún podemos dar batalla a esos hijos de mono ― cada palabra que pronunciaba la azabache, las decía con tan confianza y seguridad en ellas.

Sí la situación fuera otra, Bubbles se pondría a saltar por sus palabras.

Sus rosados ojos volvieron a brillar, una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse por su rostro.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver cuando escucharon unos aplausos. Los Rowdyruff Boys Z estaban aplaudiendo. Brick estaba sonriendo burlonamente, Boomer se apoyaba en el hombro del moreno fingiendo llorar conmovido y Butch parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa por el leve temblor de su pecho.

―Excelente discuso, llegó a nuestros corazones... ― decía Brick dejando de aplaudir.

Un resplandor verde iluminó la mano derecha de Butch.

―Lastima que nosotros... ― continuó Boomer sonriendo travieso.

Ese resplandor se extendió unos centímetros, al cesar la luminosidad se dejó ver una espada. El mango era de un verde oscuro casi yendo a negro, la enpuñadora DESCRIBIR ESPADA.

―No tenemos corazón ― terminó Butch y clavó la espada en la tierra provocando que se abriera.

A penas calvo la espada sobre el suelo, las chicas ya se habían preparado para volar, por lo que corrieron con la misma suerte que sus contrapartes con el ataque de Buttercup.

Los Rowdyruff Boys Z se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. A los pocos segundos ya estaban al frente de las chicas.

Blossom volvía a tener ese aire de seguridad y confianza en ellas, por lo que se elevo un poco hacia adelante para estar más cerca del líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

― ¿Listas para la verdadera pelea? ― dijo Brick cruzandóse de brazos y sonriendo burlón.

―Desde hace mucho que estamos listas... ― decía Blossom posando sus manos en su cintura y sonriendo socarronamente.

―Romperles el trasero ― interrumpió Buttercup.

Brick sonrió. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados siendo iluminados por el tatuaje. Sus hermanos seguían sus pasos.

Blossom miró a sus amigas y les asintió. Buttercup sonrió arrogante, después de tanto tiempo por fin tendría una pelea de verdad, nada de medir su fuerza.

Brick levanto sus manos y unos puños metálicos en color rojo aparecieron en sus manos. Tenían unos picos en color negro.

Bajó sus puños y golpeó la tierra. Partiendola en tres partes en el proceso, para separarlas.

Boomer aprovechó eso y con su váculo lanzó una leve descarga hasta donde se encontraba Bubbles, que no vio venir el ataque y la despidió contra los árboles.

― ¡Bubbles! ― gritaron las dos.

Estaba por ir en su ayuda cuando Butch "cortó" el aire y un destello fue hacia Buttercup, dejándola ciega por el destello.

Brick aprovechó eso y fue hasta Blossom, tomándola de los cabellos y lanzandola lejos de su amiga.

* * *

**Con los azules**

Boomer se acercó a la rubia lentamente sonriendo "inocentemente" a cada paso que daba.

― ¿Qué pasó bebé? ¿Te lastime?

Bubbles cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero recordó que sus amigas necesitaban de ella. No podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que sentía que en su pecho e hizo aparecer su báculo.

―No soy una bebé... te lo voy a probar ― le contesto molesta y dolida.

Se miraron desafiantes y luego suspiró. Se olvidaría de que estaba peleando con él, aunque su corazón no lo resistiera.

― ¡Burbujas explosivas! ― gritó con todas sus fuerzas, derramando un par de lágrimas.

Las burbujas salieron más potentes de lo que ella recordaba, no sólo eso sino que fueron más rápidas.

Boomer se sorprendió cuando las burbujas fueron directamente hacia él y sin poder evitarlas, lo golpearon haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol y levantando la tierra en ese proceso.

Se sorprendió ante la magnitud de su ataque y estaba por ir hacia Boomer pero de la nube de tierra que se había levantado salió un rayo azul de ahí. Lo esquivo a tan solo pocos segundos de que le diera a ella.

― ¿Piensas que con ese ataque de niña podrías hacerme algún daño? Estás muy equivocada. Eres una niña estúpida que ni siquiera sabe defenderse de los demás.

Bubbles apretó fuertemente su báculo y resistió llorar. No permitiría que él la viera llorar.

―Cállate ― dijo dolida.

Boomer sonrió arrogante.

― ¿No estoy diciendo la verdad? ¿Acaso tú no dependes de ese par? Admitelo niña llorona, tus amigas son las que siempre te cuidan...

― ¡CÁLLATE! ― sus lágrimas empezaban a salir. ― ¡Burbujas explosivas!

Las burbujas volvieron a salir pero ahora eran más intensos que los primeros. Boomer los esquivo y siguió hablando.

― ¿Ves? Tus burbujitas no son nada... ni siquiera pueden considerarse un arma... eres...

― ¡Que te calles!

No nombró su ataqué pero sus burbujas salieron de su báculo. Siendo despedidas a su alrededor. Se quedaron ahí quietas, como formando un escudo.

―Eres débil. No deberías ser una heroína. No tienes las agallas.

Bubbles bajó la mirada. No podía dejar de llorar. Le dolía que sea él quien dijera esas cosas, que sea Boomer, que sea el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Boomer aprovechó ese descuido e hizo aparecer su váculo.

―Terminemos con esto.

Lanzó sus rayos azules como la primera vez pero ahora las burbujas no permitían que estos llegaran hasta Bubbles.

― ¿Qué demonios...? ― no se esperaba eso.

Bubbles levantó la mirada y en sus ojos no había brillo alguno. Sus ojos celestes estaban rojos por las lagrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas.

Boomer la miró y poc unos segundos sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero en un parpadeo eso desapareció.

El cielo tronó y empezó a llover levemente.

Boomer sonrió al cielo. Esto lo ayudaba. Levantó su váculo y los truenos comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Una descarga electríca fue absorvida por el váculo de Boomer.

―Te veré en el infierno ― dijo y luego los lanzó hacia Bubbles.

* * *

**Con los verdes**

Buttercup no veía nada, esa luz no la dejaba. Sintió como la tierra se abría a sus pies y se elevó levemente como para no caer.

―¡Vamos verdecita! Dame la pelea que quiero ― soltó una risa burlona.

Apartó sus manos de sus ojos cuando notó que ya no había tanta luz, pero fue demasiado tarde para esquivar que una roca la golpeara.

Fue arrojada varios metros lejos de él. Chocó contra una roca y cayó como si de una hoja se tratará.

Intentó levantarse e ignorar el dolor que tenía en su espalda. Ella no era débil, al contrario era fuerte. Podía con esto.

― ¡Golpeas como una chica! Hasta mi hermanito golpea más fuerte que tú ― le gritó mientras se levantaba.

Butch apareció enfrente suyo con una sonrisa burlona.

―Así que más fuerte eh... ― una sonrisa siniestra apreció en su pálido rostro.

La espada apareció en su mano de un momento al otro. Su sonrisa en ensancho y la elevó. Buttercup fue capaz de invocar su martillo y lanzarlo lejos de ella con su fuerza. Aunque no se fue muy lejos, pero era algo.

Se levantó como pudo y se preparó. No perdería ante ese idiota decerebrado.

―Sí yo golpeo como chica, tú golpeas como bebé.

Butch estuvo frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le sonrió arrogante y con la empuñadora de su espada la golpeó.

―Estás haciendo de esta pelea aburrida... pensé que al ser la chica más fuerte de las tres tendría una batalla más emocionante pero me has defraudado amigo.

Kaoru se levanto y lo miró molesta.

―Soy una chica estúpido.

Al terminar de decir eso. Se levantó y golpeo la tierra con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces la tierra se abrió debajo del azabache. Saltó antes de que el golpe le alcanzara pero al saltar a otro lado se dio cuenta de que el ataque lo estaba siguiendo.

― ¡¿Qué mierda...?! ― grito sorprendido.

Kaoru sonrió para sus adentros. Ese ataque lo había estado prácticando desde hace unos meses. Pero seguía debilitandola.

Se arrodillo y vio como Butch se golpeaba contra un gran árbol. Su vista se nublaba pero no iba a dejar de luchar.

―Toma a tu bebé... ¡martillo super sónico! ― gritó y lo golpeo.

Butch salió despedido hacía un costado. Le estaba doliendo ese ataque. Era imposible que ella siquiera pudiera tocarlo.

―Acabaré contigo ― se tensó.

Sí utlizaba su ataque, se debilitaría aún más.

―No importa ― susurró.

Agarró más fuerte su martillo, un aura verde la rodeo y golpeo la tierra con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Butch se estaba levantando lentamente, eso le dolió. Debajo de sus manos sentía que la tierra estaba temblando. Levantó la mirada y ahí la vio.

Buttercup estaba siendo rodeada por un halo* verde y luego golpeo la tierra. V enía en su dirección y con una gran potencia.

Buttercup sentía que se debilitaba y aflojo el agarre del martillo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo con su martillo al lado, este desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Escuchó una explosión y sonrió aliviada. Su vista empezó a oscurecerse y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

**Con los rojos**

Brick miró como su contraparte chocaba contra un árbol. Sonrió arrogante cuando la pelirroja trataba de levantarse.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte? ― le dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Blossom lo miró molesta. Se levantó como pudo y hizo aparecer su yo-yo.

―De ti no quiero nada... ¡yo-yo supremo! ― le grito.

Brick tomo su yoyo y tiró de la cuerda. Blossom también lo hizo pero él tenía mucha más fuerza. Los ojos rojizos de Brick brillaban con diversión. Tiró más fuerte del hilo y la atrajo hacia él.

Blossom quiso resistirse pero él era más fuerte. Brick abrió sus brazos y la sujeto fuertemente.

―Sue... suelt... ¡suelta! ― dijo tratando de golpearlo.

―Pensé que a la chicas como tú, siempre les gustaba que su chico malo las abrazará y no las soltará ― le dijo Burlón.

―Tú no eres como ellos y yo no quiero tus abrazos.

Brick la apretó más fuerte.

―Eso no fue lo que me dijiste hoy rosadita ― le susurró en el oído.

Luego la soltó y antes de que ella pudiera apartarse la tomó del brazo y la lanzó contra un árbol.

―Rompiste mi corazón.

Blossom intentó levantarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

―Que líder más patetíca resultaste ser ― habló Brick mientras hacia aparecer sus puños metálicos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ella no era patetíca.

―Eres patética, por eso los chicos se alejan de ti. Ninguno se atreve a acercarse a ti, eres poca cosa.

Cerró los ojos afectada. Sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo haría. Ella era la líder, no podía venirse abajo por simples palabras.

Brick lanzó un golpe al aire y la lanzó contra el árbol de nuevo.

―No sirves ni para esquivar un golpe... ¿cómo mierda llegaste a ser líder rosadita? ¿Tus amigas son tan inservibles como tú o peor?

Abrió los ojos enojada. Nadie insultaba a sus amigas. Se levantó rápidamente y un resplandor rosa apareció en su mano.

―Nadie insulta a mis hermanas ― le grito.

Y eso es lo que ellas significaban para ella. Miyako y Kaoru más que sus mejores amigas eran sus hermanas.

― ¡Yo-yo supremo!

Lanzó su yo-yo acompañado de un resplandor rosa. Brick se preparó para agarrarlo de nuevo pero no pudo detenerlo como antes, al contrario este lo golpeó en la cara y lo arrojó unos metros lejos de ahí.

Chocó fuertemente contra el suelo causando que ésta se abriera debajo de él. Le costó levantarse y, sorprendido, se tocó la mejilla donde lo había golpeado.

―Eso dolió ― dijo mientras se masajeaba la zona afectada.

Se dio vuelta y recibió otro golpe del yoyo de la chica en la frente.

― ¡Mierda! ― gritó molesto y adolorido.

Había subestimado a ese estúpido objeto.

Se tiró al suelo de nuevo y se concentró para que sus puños volvieran a desaparecer. Blossom no era tonta, ante la mínima oportunidad que tenga ella la aprovecharía para que la situación diera un giro a su favor.

La nube de tierra que se levantó a causa de su choque le dio la ventaja de que sus puños aparecieran y ella no se diera cuenta.

―Tú buscaste esto ― susurró y se levantó.

Blossom miraba atenta mientras esa polvo se asentaba. Cuando vio que dos franjas rojas salieron de ahí e iban directo a ella.

Se elevó lo más rápido que pudo y las esquivó a las dos. Observo como chocaban contra los árboles. Cuando esto terminará tendrían que ayudar al profesor a plantar nuevas plantas.

Su alrededor se iluminaba de rojo de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y una franja como las anteriores la golpeó y la lanzó contra el suelo.

Brick apareció a su lado y la tomó pos los cabellos. Blossom estaba tan adolorida que casi no sintió cuando le tiraron del cabello.

―Es tu fin preciosa ― le susurró en el oído.

Quiso soltarse pero Brick la lanzó unos metros lejos de él.

Blossom chocó fuertemente contra el suelo. Abrió un ojo y vio que a su lado estaba Bubbles inconsciente. Estiró la mano para tocarla pero fue pateada por el pelirrojo que había aparecido de repente.

― ¿Tanto demoraste con ella Boomer? Pensé que terminarias rápido ― le dijo Brick masajeandose la mejilla.

― ¿A ti que te pasó? ¿Te pegaron? ― le preguntó burlón.

Brick lo miró seriamente y le mostró el dedo del medio.

Blossom cerró los ojos adolorida y luego escucho como algo caía en medio de ellas. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que era Kaoru, estaba muy pálida.

― ¿Podemos terminar con esto? ― pregunto Butch molesto.

Brick asintió conforme con su trabajo.

― ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? ― pregunto Boomer queriendo reírse del estado de su hermano mayor.

Butch se miró el corte que tenía en el brazo y que aún le ardía.

―Ésta utilizó no se que ataque que me seguía a donde quiera que vaya y logré esquivarlo pero igual me dio en el brazo.

―Cállense. Vamos a terminar con esto ― dijo Brick elevándose lentamente.

Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos e imitaron su acción. Se pusieron a cada lado de su hermano mayor y levantaron sus brazos derechos. Sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar y una energía empezó a formarse sobre ellos.

Blossom los miraba débilmente desde su lugar.

―No pudimos derrotarlos y ahora ellos nos acabaran... las amo chicas ― susurró y luego cerró sus ojos.

Brick los miró y asintió. Contaron hasta tres y lanzaron la energía. Vieron como esta iba directamente hasta las chicas que permanecían en ese lugar inconscientes.

Cuando la energía chocó contra ellas, los ojos de los chicos volvieron a su color natural.

― ¡Miyako! ― grito Boomer y se lanzó hacia donde estaban las tres.

Sus hermanos miraban sorprendidos lo que habían hecho. Butch fue desenduiendo lentamente . Brick se quedó ahí quieto.

¿Qué habían hecho?

Se miró las manos y vio que sus manos estaban raspadas, su cuerpo le dolía. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba al dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Vio como sus hermanos se acercaba al agujero que habían provocado e iban directo a su contraparte.

Descendió rápidamente y cayó al lado de Blossom. La miró detenidamente. Sus hermosos ojos rosados estaban cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado por todas partes y vio que estaba sangrando en una parte de su estómago porque su ropa se estaba tiñendo de rojo.

La tomó entre sus brazos y no pudo controlar cuando unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Esto era su culpa. Sin hubiera sido más fuerte y decidido, esto no estaría pasando.

De pronto sintió un dolor en su cabeza y la soltó para posar sus manos en su cabeza. Sentía que se le estaba partiendo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que sus hermanos se estaban acercando a él y luego todo se volvió negro para él.

* * *

***ladina: maligno.**

***halo: fenómeno luminoso que consiste en un círculo blanco o irisado que aparece a veces alrededor del Sol o de la Luna.**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¿Cómo han estado? ¡Tanto tiempo! Maldición están tan grandes *llora emocionada* ya se van a conseguir un/a novio/a, otros se están por casar y otros ya están formando su familia... ¡crecen tan rápido! *se tapa la cara con las manos mientras sigue llorando***

**Ya lo dejo XD jajajaj...**

**No había actualizado antes porque mi netbook ¡no quería encenderse! Bueno, técnicamente sí se encendía pero la pantalla estaba en negro... pensé que mi bebé me abandonaba...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo final a todos los que siguieron esta historia desde el principio y a los otros que, seguramente, se animaron a darle una leída a esta historia.**

**Como dije al principio, este capítulo es mi regalo de cumpleaños para SuperDash1 que no dejaba de acosarme para que le de adelantos de este capítulo. Cariño, espero que te haya gustado y ¡feliz cumpleaños! (de nuevo y atrasado) te amodoro con todo mi egocéntrico ser.**

**También quiero darle las gracias a los que me ayudaron para desarrollar la escena de la pelea a mi Josue Renato Cornejo Rivera y a Marylu97, sin su ayuda y sus ideas no podría haberle dado fin a esta historia de una buena vez...**

**Ahora que hablo de eso... le quería dar el final para esta historia ahora... pero como que lo hice muy largo y no quería que les sea tedioso tener que leer mucho... ahora actualizaré cuando tenga oportunidad.**

**Bueno no quiero retrasar más esta despedida(?)**

**¡Les deso una feliz navidad (atrasada) y un próspero año nuevo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por ponerla en favoritos y por seguirla, se los agradezco.**

**¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

**Nos leemos**

**Eliih Him**


	7. Todo terminó

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

**-Perdonen los errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Brick se despertó sobresaltado. Miró a todos lados confundido y se encontró con sus hermanos; uno a cada lado de su cama.

Aún adormilado se refregó la cara y les pregunto:

― ¿Por qué mierda me despiertan?

Sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas. Boomer estaba usando una remera negra con una campera de cuero ecológico azul eléctrica, jeans azules y converses negra. Butch traía una playera verde oscuro, una campera y jeans negros.

― ¿A dónde van? ― les preguntó confundido.

Se sentó de golpe. Por su mente pasaron varias imágenes de un enfrentamiento contra las Powerpuff Girls Z. Cada uno peleando contra su contraparte. Las tres en el suelo inconscientes. Lanzando una esfera contra ellas. Ninguna sobrevivió. Momoko murió.

¿Acaso todo eso había sido sólo un sueño? ¿Algo como una premonición de lo que les esperaba si utilizaban el regalo de Him?

Buscó su celular debajo de su almohada, donde usualmente lo ponía, y vio la hora. Las once la noche, como en el sueño.

― ¿Lo vamos a hacer? ― preguntó Boomer mirándolo seriamente.

Brick le devolvió la mirada. Sí su sueño fue como una predicción, entonces existía la posibilidad de cambiar ese futuro. No dudo en responder:

―Ni en pedo*****.

Puso su celular debajo de su almohada y se volvió a costar tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

Sus hermanos lo miraban asombrados. ¿Acaso Brick Him, su molesto hermano mayor, decía que no? ¿Se estaba negando a cumplir el propósito por el cual fueron creados?

―Háganlo ustedes si quieren, pero no cuenten conmigo... ahora... ¡déjenme dormir! ― les gritó al final.

Boomer quería sonreír de alegría. No asimilaba la noticia todavía. Su hermano dijo que no, sería capaz de abrazarlo sí eso no significara que le harían bromas hasta el año 2078 o quien sabe, por ahí seguían burlándose después de haber fallecido. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. No podía estar más feliz.

―No jodas Brick, cámbiate y baja a cenar, no me puse a cocinar para que ustedes hijos de un mono apestoso no la coman, así que muevan sus olorosos traseros.

Butch lo miraba sorprendido pero una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Suspiró aliviado.

―Rubio teñido, no sabes cuanta hambre tengo ― grito mientras seguía a su hermano menor.

La puerta fue cerrada de golpe. Brick se quitó las sábanas de su cabeza y se sentó. Miró a la puerta y sonrió burlón.

―Quien diría que estos, no se pondrían en mi contra ― susurró para sí mismo.

Se levantó de su cama de golpe y fue a buscar su ropa.

Cuando fue a sacar unos pantalones, se encontró con la esfera que les dio Him. Se la quedó mirando, esa oscuridad lo hipnotizaba. Sentía un hormigueo en la palma de su mano. Le surgió una necesidad de tomarla, de utilizarla.

Mientras más seguía mirando la pequeña pelota, el brillo en sus ojos se iba desvaneciendo. Estiro su brazo para tomarla, pero la puerta fue abierta en ese instante.

― ¡Pelirrojo malhumorado! Tu hermano no me deja comer porque no bajas, así que deja de pintarte y arreglarte y baja a cenar, mi estómago clama por comida. Si quieres baja desnudo pero ¡baja! ― grito Butch desde la puerta.

Brick salió de su trance y miró hacia la puerta.

― ¡Butch idiota! Sé que soy increíblemente guapo e irresistible pero esta obsesión tuya por verme desnudo ¡es asqueroso! Somos hermanos ― le contestó mientras sacaba unos jeans negros que tenían una cadena gruesa colgando de un bolsillo delantero hasta uno trasero.

Butch lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No tengo una maldita obsesión incestuosa hacia a ti, te dije que no me atraen las pelirrojas arrogantes.

Brick sacó una remera roja del armario y unas medias del cajón de al lado.

―Pero si te atraen las morenas ― le decía Brick mientras se acercaba a su cama.

Tiró su remera en la cama y buscó unas converses negras.

―Me atraen las morenas, las castañas, las rubias, las teñidas, las...

― ¿Las viejas? Pero que asalta cama resultaste ser ― interrumpió Brick mientras terminaba de colocarse el calzado.

Butch lo fulminó con la mirada, le mostró el dedo del medio y salió de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Brick sonrió burlón y se levantó. Sacó su celular debajo de su almohada y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Salió de la habitación mientras se ponía la remera.

Su celular sonó mientras bajaba las escaleras, tomó la llamada sin ver quien lo llamaba.

― ¿Qué? ― contestó aburrido.

― _¿Brick? Soy yo... Momoko._

Brick se detuvo abruptamente al final de los escalones. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

―Ah... eh... ¿qué...? ― se mordió la lengua.

¿Desde cuándo se ponía tan nervioso por una llamada de una chica? No era la primera que recibía.

― _¿Qué tienes pensado hacer esta noche?_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, quiso responder pero eso lo tomo desprevenido.

― _¿Brick? ¿Hola?_

La voz de la chica lo despertó. Bajó los últimos escalones que le faltaban y fue caminando hacia la cocina.

―Eh aquí sigo... sólo me distraje con una cosa... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y vio como Boomer ataba a Butch en la silla. Los dos estaban tan sumidos en su discusión que no lo notaron.

― _¿Tienes que hacer algo o no?_

Esa era la pelirroja que conocía, la mandona.

―Íbamos a salir con mis hermanos y otros chicos a Amalia***** para aprovechar... ¿por qué?

Escuchó como Momoko suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

¿Quizás estaba decepcionada?

Ese último pensamiento, en parte, le alegró y en otra, lo intrigó.

― ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ―se calló instantáneamente.

¿Qué fue lo que le llevó a decir eso?

Hubiera pensado que ella le había cortado la llamada sino fuera porque aún podía oír la respiración del otro lado de la línea. Aunque no la culparía sí ella hubiera cortado, esa pregunta fue una estupidez.

―_Me gustar__ía ir contigo…_

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Quizás esa pregunta fue una estupidez pero esa idiotez le daría una noche divertida y entretenida y él haría que sea inolvidable para los dos.

―Pasaré por ti a eso de las una.

―Te esperaré… adiós.

Brick colgó y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Se paralizó al ver a Boomer sentado mientras tomaba algo de su vaso y Butch mirándolo suplicante mientras estaba atado en una silla y con una cinta en la boca.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ― había olvidado que sus hermanos estaban discutiendo.

― ¡Brick! ― dijo Boomer sorprendido y luego le sonrió inocentemente. ― estábamos esperándote para empezar a cenar.

― ¿Por qué está así?

―No quiso esperarte y quería empezar a comer.

―Nunca nos esperamos para comer.

―Hoy es noche buena y por lo tanto teníamos que comer juntos… al menos sólo por hoy ― Boomer se encogió de hombros.

Butch comenzó a moverse desesperadamente en su lugar para llamar la atención de sus hermanos. Brick lo miró y le sonrió burlón.

―Me gusta este Butch silencioso.

El aludido lo miró ofendido. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y se acercó para desatarlo.

Una vez que vio que sus piernas fueron liberadas se estiró. Cuando Brick le desató las manos quiso quitarse el solo la cinta que tenía en su boca, pero Brick fue más rápido y se la quitó de un tirón.

Butch cerró los ojos fuertemente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Hijo de… mono!

Sus hermanos empezaron a reírse escandalosamente. Boomer se cayó de la silla por la risa y Brick fue a sentarse en frente de donde había estado sentado Boomer. Butch los miró molesto y fue a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa.

―Ya Butch… ya llegará el momento de Boomer ― le dijo Brick luego de que dejó de reírse.

El susodicho paró de reírse instantáneamente y miró al pelirrojo y luego al moreno, quien lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa malévola.

― ¿Y por qué yo y no tú?

―Porque soy el líder.

―Nunca votamos que fueras el líder, eres un anarquista.

―Pues soy un líder anarquista si así lo pones.

Boomer estaba por contestar pero la puerta fue pateada y se escucharon unos gimoteos. Los tres rodaron los ojos.

― ¡Espero que nos hayas traído regalos mamá! Sino ni te aparezcas por aquí! ― le gritó Butch burlón.

― ¡Está es mi casa mocosos malcriados! ¡Puedo ir a donde se me pegue la regalada gana!

Los tres empezaron a reírse. Butch siguió burlándose de Mojo Jojo mientras Boomer lo secundaba, hasta que él se cansó de contestarles del otro lado de la casa y fue hacia la cocina. Brick dejó de reírse lentamente y los miró divertido a los tres.

Ellos fueron creados para destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z, eso fue lo que Mojo les vivía diciendo. Ahora, que tenían la oportunidad de cumplir con misión, no lo habían hecho. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió en ellos para no hacerlo?

Sí Him les hubiera dado ese regalo cuando fueron derrotados por ellas la primera vez, no hubieran dudado como lo habían hecho, al contrario ellos estarían contando los minutos para llevarla a cabo.

Ahora se ponía a pensar mientras observaba como Mojo perdía los estribos con sus hermanos, que si hubieran utilizado la esfera nada sería lo mismo. Hubieran estado discutiendo más que de costumbre, todos sus enfrentamientos tendrían como resultado a los tres golpeados. Al cabo de un tiempo se hubieran separo y tratarían de evitar encontrarse con ellos.

Si esa esfera le hubiera traído como consecuencia no volver a disfrutar de momentos como estos con ellos, que son su familia, no estaba para nada arrepentido de haberse negado a hacerlo.

― ¡Dejen de discutir! ― gritó Brick llamando la atención de los tres. ― ¿Tienes nuestros regalos o no madre callejera?

― ¡Que no! ― grito exasperado.

Sus hermanos se rieron y Brick los acompañó.

Sí, no cambiaría por nada del mundo estos momentos.

* * *

***[...] Ni en pedo: esta expresión significa "ni borracho" o "ni loco".**

***Amalia: es un lugar donde se va a bailar, algo así como un "antro", un "pub" o un "boliche" como le decimos aquí. Se diferencia de otros sitios porque sólo abren en Navidad y Año Nuevo.**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¿En verdad creyeron que las mataría? Aún no tengo el corazón para hacerlas morir, una cosa es que haga que les suceda cosas malas pero no morir… al menos no por ahora (?).**

**Espero que no los haya decepcionado el capítulo, bueno en sí, que no los haya decepcionado con el final de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritas, alertas, sus reviews e inbox, incluso por ponerme como su autora favorita. Ustedes alegran mis días y me animan a seguir con mis historias.**

**¿Se dieron cuenta que esta historia ya tiene más de un año? Me sorprende que aún me sigan teniendo paciencia y sigan esperando que actualice. Así que aquí tienen el merecido final como premio por esperar por mi(?)... que mentira sólo esperan el capítulo... ¡cruda realidad!**

**No importa que no haya interactuado con muchos de ustedes, sinceramente, esta chica los adora muchísimo.**

**¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
